Cherry Philein
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Siapa sangka? Haruno Sakura yang dianggap culun dan kuper di KHS adalah 'Cherry Philein' si 'Green Emerald'. DLDR / RnR. 3 shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Siapa sangka? Haruno Sakura yang dianggap culun dan kuper di KHS adalah Cherry Philein si Green Emerald.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry Philein**

_**By**_**: zhaErza/Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura & Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Warning**_**: EyD?, OOC, RnR dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

Jalannya cepat dan tergesa, rambutnya yang unik disanggul rendah, memakai kacamata bulat, bajunya kebesaran, roknya kepanjangan dan tidak lupa banyak buku yang ada di jemari tangannya. Haruno Sakura; gadis berambut tidak wajar itu melangkah semakin cepat karena jam pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai 15 menit lagi. Ya, sebenarnya masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang ada di luar kelas. Tapi, baginya terlambat adalah kata yang tidak ada di kamus Sakura.

Sakura membersihkan butir-butir keringat yang ada di dahi lebarnya dengan sapu tangan bercorak sakura yang ia miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hanya mendesah malas ketika banyak siswa dan siswi kelasnya membicarakan dirinya yang terlihat culun. Rencana apa lagi yang ada di kepala mereka untuk mengerjai dirinya? Entahlah, Sakura terlalu malas untuk memikirkan mereka. Gadis yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA itupun membuka buku pelajarannya daripada mendengar suara teman se kelasnya yang sedang menghinanya dengan terang-tarangan.

Suasana menjadi semakin kisruh saat pangeran sekolah telah hadir di kelas dengan tampang datar dan tatapan tajam di wajahnya. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan dan kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura yang masih konsentrasi dengan bukunya, sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Di antara teman se kelas Sakura, hanya Naruto dan Ino lah yang mau dekat dan bergaul dengannya. Naruto bahkan pernah menyatakan cinta padanya saat ulang tahun gadis gulali itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau selalu saja baca buku ketika kelas belum dimulai atau sedang kosong ... apa tidak bosan?" ucap Naruto yang duduk di depan meja Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Haaaaa ... Sakura-_chan_, selalu saja begitu." Ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Hei, Teme! Awas saja kauberani mengganggu Sakura-_chan_-ku, kupastikan matamu akan keluar." Tambahnya lagi mengancam Sasuke dan dibalas lelaki itu dengan dengusan malas.

Sakura yang melihat persahabatan aneh antara Naruto dan Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari oleh kedua lelaki itu.

"_Minnaaaaa ..._" teriak Karin di atas meja guru, "jangan lupa, ya! Besok kita ada pertemuan untuk membahas 'Ai-_chan_', jadi info lebih lanjutnya ada di _fanpage_ 'Ai Cherry-chan Lovers'. Kita akan bahas mengenai _talk show_-nya kemarin." Ucap Karin sambil berteriak dan seluruh penjuru kelas pun bersorak heboh untuk menanti pertemuan itu.

.

Cherry Philein si _Green Emerald_, atau yang akrab dipanggil 'Ai-_chan_' adalah seorang bintang drama remaja yang naik daun di Konoha. Pembawaannya yang khas dan wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut panjang, tidak lupa senyumnya serta manik _emerald_ yang dimilikinya, menambah nilai sempurna untuk bintang muda itu.

Cherry Philein adalah pusat perhatian para remaja-remaja masa kini, dari para gadis yang mengidolakannya sampai para laki-laki yang terpesona dengan karakteristiknya.

Bakatnya dalam memerankan suatu karakter juga sangat hebat, apalagi dari serial drama tahun lalu yang dibintanginya sebagai 'Green' yang menjadi tokoh utama perempuan yang bersifat tomboy dan serampangan, juga dapat dijiwai Cherry Philein dengan luar biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan tokoh utama pria antagonis yang diperankan oleh Rei Gaara yang menjadikan mereka berdua _Hot Topic_ tahun lalu, membuat drama itu laku keras di pasaran karena dibintangi oleh dua idola yang sedang naik daun.

Banyak sekali rumor yang mengatakan Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara terlibat cinta lokasi dan berpacaran. Tapi, sampai sekarang berita itu tidak jelas dan hanya menjadi _pairing_ tersendiri untuk para _fans_ mereka.

Cherry Philein sendiri kehidupan pribadinya sangat tertutup, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai bintang itu, bagaimana kehidupannya di luar perfilman?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Menyebalkan, kenapa di antara semua orang harus dia yang menjadi pasanganku untuk tugas kelompok ini?_' Isi hati Sakura berbicara, pasalnya gadis itu tengah sebal dengan gurunya yang bernama Kakashi yang seenak maskernya menentukan kelompok 2 orang sesuai dengan teman sebangkunya.

Jujur saja, Sakura cukup was-was jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi lelaki itu selalu menatapnya dengan intens dan Sakura tahu, kalau teman se kelasnya yang satu ini sangat pintar dalam menganalisa sesuatu. Takut-takut Sakura malah ketahuan jika harus terlalu lama bersama Sasuke. Apalagi tugas kelompok ini dikerjakan dalam batas waktu yang lama, sampai sebelum ujian semester yang artinya sekitar 5 bulan mereka harus bertemu dan bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan tugas.

Sakura sengaja menjadi gadis culun untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang bintang, Sakura ingin bebas dan tidak ingin dikejar para pencari informasi tentang dirinya di mana-mana.

Sakura bahkan mengganti warna matanya menjadi hitam untuk menutupi kecurigaan orang-orang.

Walaupun sering dijahili dan dihina, tapi ia tetap merasa lega tidak dielu-elukan seperti saat menjadi Cherry Philein.

"Sepulang sekolah kita ke rumahku untuk membicarakan dan memulai tugas ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Eh?" ada nada tanya dalam keterkejutan Sakura.

.

Saatnya pulang untuk seluruh murid di KHS, Sasuke dan Sakura pun pulang bersama karena sudah memiliki janji untuk membahas tugas kelompok mereka.

Lelaki _raven_ dan gadis gulali itu menaiki mobil jemputan milik Sasuke dan kontan saja para siswi yang melihat kejadian langkah itu menjerit histeris.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiam satu sama lain, bagi Sakura ia harus sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke karena bisa-bisa lelaki itu menyadari suara Sakura atau apa pada dirinya yang memang sama dengan Cherry Philein, kecuali maniknya yang sedang berwarna jelaga. Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke dan duduk di tempat yang disediakanlah baru mereka berdua berbicara untuk membahas tugas.

"Seratus jenis tanaman herbal serta penjelasan zat-zat yang terkandung juga kegunaannya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kita harus mulai mencari datanya, bagaimana kalau besok ke perpustakaan?" Sakura membuat suaranya menjadi dingin untuk mengecoh Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membahas tugasnya, mereka pun beristirahat sejenak. Sasuke menyalakan televisi kemudian mereka melihat bersama acara yang sedang ditayangkan elektronik itu.

"**Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara akan kembali membintangi serial drama sebagai pasangan kekasih yang akan ditayangkan Desember nanti. Apakah mereka akan menjadi kekasih dan mengalami cinta lokasi? Kita tunggu saja kabar bahagia itu dan pastinya akan membuat _fans_ mereka berteriak di seluruh kota." **_Host_ itu berbicara sambil melihat layar besar di belakangnya yang menampilkan Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara yang sedang dikerubungi wartawan.

"Bukankah kau cukup mirip dengannya, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang menyeringai melihat Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Kalian memiliki warna rambut yang sama," ucapnya lagi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kami jelas sangat berbeda," ucap Sakura lalu meminum jusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Sudah hampir dua bulan mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama, dan untungnya Sasuke tidak pernah membahas tentang rambutnya yang mirip 'Ai-_chan_'. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena mereka selalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Besok adalah hari libur, dan Sasuke mengajaknya untuk ke perpustakaan kota sebelah, tentu jaraknya cukup jauh sampai mereka harus memakai kereta api cepat.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bis, lalu menaiki bis untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta api.

"Kenapa kau memakai kaca mata itu, kau tidak punya gangguan mata, bukan?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

DEG

Jantung Sakura langsung berdebar dengan indahnya, dia hanya melotot sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Heh." Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat keterkejutan Sakura, "Minggu depan, kita kerjakan tugasnya di rumahmu, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke yang menatap ke arah mata Sakura.

Si gadis terdiam kaku karena bingung mau memberi alasan apa lagi kepada teman kelompoknya ini. Jika harus ke rumahnya, maka habislah dia.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, gadis gulali itu hanya diam terpaku.

"Minggu nanti, aku akan langsung ke rumahmu."

"A-aku—"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah, nona." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Philein: **Berasal dari bahasa Yunani, merupakan pecahan dari kata _Philosophia_ (Filsafat). _Philein/Philo_ sendiri memiliki arti 'cinta'.

Fic baru ini terinspirasi dari pencarian_ penname_ baru aku, dan aku juga suka kata '_Philein_' dalam pelajaran Filsafat. Menurutku kata itu unik dan memiliki arti yang bagus. Kalau dalam filsafat kata _Philein_ itu di sambung dengan _Sophia_ (Kebijaksanaan). Jadi _Philosophia (Philein and Sophia)_ artinya '_Love of Wisdom'._

Ok, selamat membaca. Jika berkenan silahkan _review_ dan _concrit_ sangat diharapkan.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza (Cherry Philein)**

**Medan, 29 May 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis berlari sambil terengah-engah menuju sebuah perpustakaan kota, dengan tergesa ia memasuki ruangan penuh buku itu lalu mengedarkan maniknya ke penjuru perpustakaan.

Matanya membesar tatkala melihat seorang yang amat dikenalinya sedang membaca buku di tempat itu. Mencoba memutar arah untuk menghindarinya, ia pun cepat-cepat pergi dan menuju ke rak-rak selanjutnya.

Rambut _pink_-nya ikut bergoyang saat ada tangan kuat menariknya dan membuatnya menjadi berbalik arah. Maniknya kian membesar ketika tau siapa pemilik tangan kuat itu dan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulalukan di sini?" Lelaki berwajah tegas dan berperawakan tinggi itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan! Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap gadis itu sambil menghentakkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau berkeringat, terengah dan napasmu tidak beraturan? Kau dikejar seseorang? Jangan bilang kau berkelahi lagi, _Green_!" ucapnya sambil menggeram, "Kau terluka! Siapa yang melakukannya, aku akan membunuh mereka! Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu, _Green_. Kau adalah miliku."

"Cih, kau kelihatan seperti tokoh antagonis yang melakukan segala macam cara untuk menghancurkan musuh, Akashi!" gadis yang bernama _Green_ itu mendecih dengan wajah malasnya.

Akashi menghimpit gadis tomboy itu di rak perpustakaan, kemudian ia memagarinya dengan lengannya yang kokoh serta menyeringai kepada gadis bermata _emerald _yang kini menatapnya.

"Ya, segala cara akan kulakukan, _Darling_!" bisik Akashi kembali menyeringai dan mencium pelan pipi _Green_.

* * *

**Cherry Philein**

_**By**_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Warning**_**: EyD?, OOC, Typo, RnR dan lain-lain.**

**3 Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

_**Chapter**_** 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

"KYAAAAA ... kalau mengingat Akashi yang mencium pipi _Green_ di perpustakaan saat episode itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat mereka segera menikahhh~~~" Karin histeris saat ia kembali menceritakan kepada teman-taman bergosipnya tentang drama remaja yang dibintangi Cherry Philein dan Rei Gaara. Film tahun lalu yang membuat nama dua pemeran tokoh itu melonjak naik dan semakin terkenal.

"IYAA~~ Rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu desember nanti, Gaara-sama dan Ai-chan akan kembali membintangi drama. Pasti keren dan romantis, mereka memang cocok. Aku berharap mereka menjalin cinta dan terkena cinta lokasi saat _syuting_~" kembali Tayuya berkomentar atas kedua artis yang sedang naik daun di Konoha.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sudut ruangan hanya menghela napas ketika mendengar ocehan teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai Cherry dan Gaara. Jam istirahat begini, pasti banyak sekali teman-temannya yang menggosip ria.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung. Bagaimana ini? Minggu nanti adalah gilirannya, alasan apalagi yang harus dibuatnya agar ia dan Sasuke pindah tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki yang keras kepala dan suka memaksakan kehendak, dan sangat sulit baginya untuk mengecoh lelaki arogan satu itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat saat di perpustakaan kota kemarin, Sasuke bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya mati kutu dan ketahuan.

Saat topik pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba kembali pada Sakura yang mirip Cherry Philein.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan kaki setelah menaiki bis dan kereta cepat, jarak perpustakaan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun kereta._

_Matahari masih bersinar lembut, menandakan masih belum terlalu siang, tepatnya masih jam 10.00 pagi. Mereka berdua memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menuju ke rak buku mengenai tanaman yang memiliki khasiat khusus untuk obat-obatan. Keadaan masih sepi, mereka memang sengaja datang sepagi ini karena Sasuke tidak suka keramaian._

_Sakura langsung berjalan ke rak dan mencari buku-buku yang sangat banyak dan tersusun rapi._

_Membacanya satu persatu dengan teliti dan serius._

_Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sam. Hanya saja, entah kenapa kali ini dia tertarik untuk melihat Sakura daripada membaca buku-buku yang membosankan itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat ia melihat Sakura terkejut dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi gadis berkacamata itu._

"_Kenapa kau tidak membaca, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn, berdoalah! Kalau ini hanya persepsiku saja," Sasuke menyeringai kepada Sakura._

"_Eh?"Sakura menaikkan kacamatanya bingung._

_Sasuke mendekati Sakura tanpa menghilangkan seringainya._

_Langkah demi langkah semakin menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka, Sakura terbelalak saat ia tidak bisa mengambil langkah mundur lagi karena ada rak di belakang punggungnya. _

_Tangan kekar pria raven itu kini memenjarakan gadis berambut gulali yang hanya setinggi bahunya saja. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Onyx-nya menatap jelaga Sakura yang melotot horror kepadanya._

"_Minggir!" ucap Sakura dingin._

"_Heh, kuakui ... kau sangat hebat dalam mengendalikan diri Saki~" ucap Sasuke di telinga gadis gulali itu._

_Sakura merasakan deja vu._

_Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia tidak memedulikan bahwa ini adalah tempat umum. Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke dan masih menampakkan wajah yang dingin dan horror kepada lelaki arogan itu, ia mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu agar tidak semakin mendekat dan menghimpit tubuhnya._

_Sasuke menatap tangan gadis itu yang menahan tubuhnya, kedua tangan mungil itu masih bersikeras agar dirinya tidak mendekat lagi kepada gadis berkacamata itu._

_Sakura yang terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, tidak menyadari bahwa lengan Sasuke sudah bergerak ke arah wajahnya. Dan ketika telah sadar, kacamata itu telah terlepas dari bingkai wajah Sang gadis._

_Sakura terbelalak saat Sasuke sudah mengenakan kacamatanya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar kacamatanya sudah diambil lelaki yang berdiri angkuh di depan wajahnya. Sasuke sudah menegakkan dirinya._

"_Kembalikan, Uchiha! Kau tidak sopan." Ucap Sakura menggeram rendah._

"_Heh, analisisku selalu benar, Sakura. Jadi, ini hanya topeng, eh?"_

"_Kembalikan!"_

_Jarak mereka masih terlalu dekat dan Sakura tidak memedulikan itu karena baginya kacamatanya lebih penting._

_Sasuke kembali mendesak tubuh Sakura, ia menyibak poni gadis itu yang menutupi seluruh dahinya._

_Seringai lelaki itu semakin terkembang di wajah angkuhnya._

"_Philo!*" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura._

_DEG._

_Sakura hanya bisa terdiam kaku dan terbelalak._

_**Flashback End**_

Sakura sangat frustasi jika memikirkan hal itu, sungguh ia ingin membuat Sasuke hilang ingatan. Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah lelaki itu sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu menyebarkan berita kalau dia adalah Cherry Philein?

Sakura berdoa semoga saja Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dia adalah bintang dan kemarin lelaki itu hanya iseng saja kepada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Sakura menyisir rambut panjanganya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Tiga bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian semester untuk kenaikan kelas dan saat liburan semester, dirinya akan melakukan _syuting_ untuk drama terbarunya yang akan rilis desember nanti. Drama yang akan diperankannya sebagai _Green_ kembali, di _season_ ke dua ini. Ada dua belas episode dalam drama kali ini dan dia akan kembali menjadi kekasih Akashi yang akan diperankan kembali oleh Rei Gaara.

Akashi adalah mantan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, ia tidak menjalankan aksinya lagi saat dirinya bertemu dengan _Green_ dan jatuh hati pada gadis itu. _Green_ adalah gadis yang tomboy, suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah, dan karena hal itu _Green_ selalu dilindungi Akahsi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti _Green_ saat ada Akashi, lelaki mengerikan itu akan langsung menghabisi siapa saja yang mencoba mengganggu kekasihnya—miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela napas lagi, dia bosan dengan kehidupannya dan dia merutuki dirinya kenapa harus menjadi aktris. _Green_ adalah karakter aslinya, Sakura memang gadis yang tomboy, banyak bicara dan selalu ceria. Tidak seperti Haruno Sakura saat di sekolahnya yang menjadi pendiam, dingin dan kutu buku. Ya, walaupun dirinya mengakui kalau ia sangat suka membaca.

Tapi, ia sungguh ingin bebas dan menjadi apa adanya. Bahkan kalau menjadi dirinya di sekolah, ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk karena disebut perusak suasana atau karena tidak mau bergabung dalam fans 'Ai-chan'. Hell, untuk apa ia mengidolakan dirinya sendiri.

Dan hal ini adalah yang paling membuatnya pusing. Apalagi ia menemukan suatu kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini ada lelaki yang benar-benar mirip untuk menjadi Akashi secara nyata. Tidak, mungkin bukan Akashi dan lebih cocok diberi nama Kuroshi karena rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Akashi versi nyata. Arogan, angkuh, keras kepala dan pemaksa tentunya. Dan Sakura berani bersumpah, pasti di kepala lelaki yang hanya bisa berwajah dingin dan menyeringai itu hanya ada hal picik yang mengerikan. Benar-benar Akashi versi nyata.

Sakura juga semakin tertohok ketika menyadari lelaki Uchiha itu selalu bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan dan jika ia sedang menyembunyikan ekspresinya atau membuat suara serta raut wajahnya menjadi dingin, pasti lelaki itu akan langsung menyindirnya secara mengerikan dan mengancamnya secara tidak langsung.

Sialan.

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di atap sekolah, jam istirahat baru saja berjalan lima menit dan Sakura harus mengutuk Sasuke yang seenak hatinya menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah. Lelaki _raven_ itu bilang, ia ingin membicarakan masalah tugas kelompok mereka dan ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadilah dirinya dan Sasuke sekarang hanya berdua berada di atap sekolah mereka. Menyebalkan.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bosan setelah ia menunggu selama lima menit tetapi lelaki Uchiha itu tidak kunjung membuka suaranya.

"Hn, kau tidak ingin makan dulu? Aku lapar." Ucapnya dengan datar sambil membuka bekalnya dan juga bekal Sakura yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

Sakura melotot saat Sasuke membuka bekalnya yang tadi seingatnya ia masih meninggalkannya di kelas karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menggeretnya untuk ke atap.

"Kau?" Sakura terbata saat Sasuke memakan bekal miliknya dan kemudian ingin menyuapi gadis itu dengan sumpit yang sama dari Sasuke.

"Hn, makanlah! Ini menguntungkan, bukan? Kau mendapatkan ciuman tidak langsungku." Ucapnya menyeringai angkuh.

WHAT?

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Ucap Sakura tidak kalah dingin.

Sakura mengambil bekalnya dari tangan Sasuke dan ketika mencari sumpitnya, ia tidak menemukannya di manapun.

"Mana sumpitku, Uchiha?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, dia hanya kembali menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sumpit.

Sakura memicingkan matanya geram, hey ... itukan sumpitku? Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, itu sumpitku!" ucapnya kepada lelaki yang masih setia memakan makanannya.

"Hahhh ... aku tidak membawa sumpit." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memakai sumpitku?"

"Kenapa, kau mau ini!" Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyuapi Sakura yang kemudian ditolak gadis itu mentah-mentah.

"Heh." Lelaki itu menyerinai ketika mendengar suara perut gadis gulali yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memakan makanannya.

"AAAaaaa ..." ucap Sasuke menggeram karena Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"NGAAKkkk ... emmm ..." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari suapan Sasuke.

"Gadis bodoh, makan! Buka mulutMU!" Lagi, Sasuke menggeram ketika ingin memasukkan makanan itu ke mulut Sakura.

Kondisi mereka sudah seperti ayah yang sedang memaksa anaknya makan.

Kesal, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan kembali duduk tenang. Sebelumnya lelaki itu sudah duduk di atas paha Sakura karena Sakura tak mau juga membuka mulutnya.

Sakura menghela lega, tangannya ia gerakkan untuk membenahi posisi kacamatanya yang sempat tidak teratur.

Sasuke memasukkan potongan _tempura_ ke mulutnya, lalu ia menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk membenahi rambutnya dan poninya.

Hanya sekejap saat Sakura masih membenahi rambutnya, ia menjadi linglung saat tiba-tiba benda hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya serta memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan memasukkan sesuatu, hingga ia harus mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

Sakura berdebar-debar saat melihat wajah nan tampan itu menatapnya dengan kemenangan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

***Philo:** _Philo_ atau _Philein_, berasal dari bahas Yunani dam memiliki arti kata 'cinta'.

* * *

**A/N:**

Cherry Philein chap dua updateeee~~~ Silahkan dibaca ... review dan concrit sangat diharapkan.  
:)

Entah gimana? kalau buat FF yang gak sengaja nemu idenya gini, kok ngerasa endingnya gampang ya ... heheh ... 1 chapter lagi bakalan ending dan konsep endingnya juga udah ada di kepalaku, jadi tinggal kalau ada waktu aja baru ngetik. Aku udah mau ujian sihhh ... senin ini. :3 Setelah itu KKN 1 bulan. X3

Mungkin fic ini gak akan siap sampai satu bulan kedepan karena aku KKN. Aku soalnya mau buat Fic SasuSaku untuk BTC juga. Kalau sempet sih ikutan BTC karena pulang KKN belum sampe akhir bulan Juli ... masih bisa ikutan kan yaaa ... :v

Doain, ya ... biar ujian dan KKN-ku lancar, minna ...

OK, kita ke balasan ripiu, yg punya akun cek PM, ya! :D

**Balasan:**

**Febri Feven: **Udah lanjut nih chap 2 nya ... :) update kilat ini kan yaaa~ :D

**azriel: **Makasih, ya. Ini dah dilanjut. :)

**sora chan: **Makasih, udah update nihhh. :)

**f: **Udah lanjut. :)

**sami haruchi 2: **Makasih, Sami. :) Ah iya ... karena memang aku suka katanya dan artinya juga bagus. :) udah lanjut nih.

**Lynn Sasuke: **Chap 3, kak. :D

**Laiila Haruno: **Masalah itu, lihat aja di chap ini ... Sasu kan jenius dan gak bisa dibohongi. Heheh ... Masalah kemiripan sama SINETRON di RCTI, aku juga gak tau ... aku gak pernah nonton sinetron :3 dan cenderung benci sihhh dan lebih suka nonton berita dan anime juga spongebob ... jadi mungkin cuma kebetulan aja miripnya ... karena aku juga gak tau itu sinetron gimana dan apa. :v :D

**Oh Haneul: **Masalah itu, di chap ini kayaknya udah jelas deh ... Sasu itukan analisinya bagus. Jadi, dia gak bisa dibohongi. :)

**Ifaharra sasusaku: **Makasih, udah lanjut nih. :)

**ema karamarorita: **Makasih. Udah lanjut nih ... :)

**Nun: **OK, aku taq ke kamu kok. :D

**Dark Shadow: **Makasih ya. Masalah panjangnya fic ... akurasa itu udah cocok ... soalnya alurnya udah pas segitu ... dan susah kalo dipanjang2in. Seharusnya ini 2 shot aja. Tapi, udah sesumbar 3 shot sih ... susah juga jadinya. :v

**haruchan: **Makasih, Haruchan. :) Iya, pennamenya dari istilah filsafat sih. :)

**chi-chan: **Makasih. Di chap ini udah jelas apakah Sasu udah tau apa belum? Dan udah lanjut nih. :D

**ice: **Makasih. :) #hug Hehe Sasu dikatagorikan jenius kayaknya dan ficnya udah lanjut. Salam kenal juga. #hug. XD

**haruchan: **Udah lanjut. :)

**Dita love Sasusaku: **Masalah Sasu tau, kayaknya di chap ini udah jelas ya. Dan juga udah update nih ... :) Makasih ya.

**I Love SasuSaku: **Udah lanjutttt~ :D

**Dita-chan : ** Udah lanjut :)

* * *

Ok, terima kasih untuk kalian semua para SSL. :) Semoga suka ceritanya, ya.

Salam sayang,

**Cherry Philein (zhaErza)**

**Medan, 8 Juni 2014**


End file.
